Kenshi Nikaidou/Story
''Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details follow''!! History Kenshi is Daito's childhood friend, heir of Nikaidou Zaibatsu and lives with his cousin Mondo Nikaidou in Netsuhana Beach. His father is always traveling around the world and does not comes to visiting often, so, his mother communicates via chat to check on his conditions. Since he own a huge, unique cruise ship called Mercury Valeria, his dream is to see the oceans and hearing how ocean sounds they have. Kenshi meets Daito in kindergarten for the first time and become the best friends, even though they didn't spend a lot of time to training together for very long. Kenshi met Momoha in elementary school for the first time when she was being picked on by the bullies, to which he and Daito immediately comes to defense her. Due to his cousin and Daito's father being on good terms with Momoha's father, Daito and Kenshi began spending more time with Momoha, playing often and sharing their romantic feeling with her. Unfortunately, Kenshi, along with Daito and his family soon left Hoshiakari, upsetting Momoha in the process. Soon, Kenshi left Daito alone in order to meets up with his mother and younger sister, whose prepares for tourist trip on Mercury Valeria for the New Year's Resolutions. As a teenager, Kenshi become a jealous to the richest man named Emilien Richelieu, the French multi-millionaire. Emilien wants to destroy Nikaidou Zaibatsu and turned it into D'ambrosio Oil Plants to bring environmental disasters by polluting the sea. His ideas causing Kenshi to punching Emilien into the face, yelling out to him that ocean is a score of mother nature and the Mercury Valeria is began to sailing. Emilien tells Kenshi to control his sadness, or else he would regret it in the future. Ignoring his warning, Kenshi become a host for the New Year's Resolutions and wishing them a happy new year. Suddenly, Emilien plants the time bomb in the ship's rear to coincide with the new year's countdown. From time when the big celebration begins, Kenshi hears the sounds of the explosion, realizing that Mercury Valeria is about to blow up. As the ship is drowning, Kenshi attempts to resuce his mother and sister, but it was too late to save everyone and Emilien warns him that he will be the last to die. As his mother and sister, along with passangers are all died, Kenshi cries out in utter desire and the blue robot comes for the rescue. As he struggle to survive, Kenshi uses the blue robot that his cousin give it to him for his birthday to swim back to the safety place. As he watching the wreck ship of Mercury Valeria is now flooded with everyone are dead, Kenshi began to cry all alone so Emilien can control his sadness. Suddenly, Kenshi stop crying, remembering his cousin's word of courage led him to stop shading his tears for good. After mourning for his mother, sister and passengers' death, Kenshi suddenly saw Daito prepare to kill himself and yells at him to not doing it. Daito miraculously stopped and reunited with him. Kenshi told him that he was only survived the explosion of Mercury Valeria ship that killed whole passengers included his mother and sister. Shocking and realizing that Kenshi has lost too, Daito suddenly remembered Momoha and her sweet smiling in his mind. Emotions overflowed Daito and he began to cry, dropping his sword and embraces his best friend Kenshi as they lost their precious family member. Wanting to start living again in better place, Kenshi returns to Hoshiakari and enrolls at cram school to test his intelligence. After finally managed to get a high score of 98%, Kenshi enrolls the Hakujitsu Senior High School so he can study and participates in WPWE with Neptune. Kenshi won the election and became the student council president of Hakujitsu Senior High. He act very cool and genius, often going with his following student council members; Suzumu and Shigeru, and is very popular with other students for being the finest student in the world. Kenshi overjoyed to see Momoha and Daito again, saying how they all grown up, much to Momoha's embarrassing. Kenshi often rebukes Daito many time when he failed on math exam and protect Momoha from the bullies. Kenshi participates in WPWE as response from Mondo when he asked him to do this for his favor. Using Neptune as homework, Kenshi helps those students (included Daito) to keep working so they can following their own dream. Story Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You Common Route Kenshi's Route SPOILERS AND 18+ CONTENT AHEAD! Good Ending Bad Ending Romantic Ending Project Cygnus Technocrat Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Character Subpages Category:Histories